A Magical Meeting Harry And Dudley
by Soph25xx
Summary: Harry finally finds out what Dudley has been up to since they left Privett Drive.


**Chapter 1**

5 years had passed after the battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter still thought about his cousin Dudley, he hated him for years but when Dudley was leaving Privett Drive he said something to Harry something he has never forgotten.

Harry decided to write a letter to Dudley, to find out what had happened to him since they last saw him, had he finally moved out from his Aunts and Uncle, where they still alive after everything?. So many questions he had been wondering and thought it was about time to get some answers.,

He decided to send the letter in the muggle post, he didn't want his Aunt or Uncle to get hold of it, and he knew Dudley didn't believe in magic.

About a week later , much to Harry's surprise an owl arrived with a reply from Dudley.

**Chapter 2 **

Harry was in complete shock, why had he sent the letter via owl? Why not muggle post?.

He opened the letter and began to read it. The letter said:

Dear Harry,

I have been waiting for so many years to write to you, but didn't know how to say what had happened to me. I am sorry for saying there is no such thing as magic, when actually you were right along.

Dad kicked me out about 3 years ago when I feel in love with a beautiful girl, I didn't know at first but mum and dad did, they know she was a witch.

You read it right, I am in a relationship, soon to be married to a witch and to be hosted I couldn't be happier

Anyone Harry how are you after everything with that death eater? After the battle of Hogwarts? You must tell me everything and I would love to see you again

From Dudley and Hannah

Harry couldn't believe it, Vernon had disowned his precious son. Everything was happening so fast.

**Chapter 3**

Harry told his girlfriend Ginny, what he just read, how his cousin Dudley was married a witch that they went to school with. Ginny was just as shocked at Harry. They both knew how much they all hated magic and anything to do with there world. Harry again had so many questions to be answered but he didn't know what to do, this was a massive shock. Ginny told him to write back asking to met somewhere they could talk it out. Harry decided to write back to him,

Dear Dudley,

Well that was a big shock for me! Lets met up and talk about all about what has happened within the last 5 years, I have so much to tell you! Met me at Leaky Cauldron, London on Friday at 3pm. We can talk there.

See you there

Harry.

Harry couldn't believe it, eh was going to met up with his cousin, the cousin who didn't believe in magic!

**Chapter 4 **

Friday had come at last, today was the day Harry was going to met up with his cousin Dudley, the first time he was gonna see him for 5 years. So much had changed since he last saw him, he had to tell him so much, how he saved the wizarding world and of course how he was in a relationship with the most beautiful girl ever.

When he finally arrived at the leaky cauldron he was sort of excited, he never thought he would be excited to see his cousin.

He bumped into Neville Longbottm a good friend of his and Ginny's he told Harry that he landed the job as Herbology professor at Hogwarts, Harry was so pleased from him. Harry told him all about Dudley, Neville was just as shocked as Harry.

Harry sat down and waited fro Dudley to arrive, he surprisingly didn't know what to except.

**Chapter 5**

Dudley finally arrived with his girlfriend Hannah, they both sat down next to Harry.

Harry had so much to tell Dudley he didnt know where to begin!

Harry began to him all about what happen after they left him at Privett Drive, Dudley couldn't believe how much Harry had gone through since they last saw each other. He never thought he would be telling his cousisn how brave and amazing he was.

Harry finally got round to telling Dudley about his girlfriend Ginny.

Harry and Dudley sat taljing for hours when Harry decided to invite Dudley and Hannah home to met Ginny.

When they arrived, Dudley and Harry couldn't believe how well they had got on, they never thought they would see the day.

**Chapter 6**

Months had passed since Harry and Dudley met up, they had seen each other so many times and couldn't believe how close they both had became. One day an owl arrived for Harry, it was a wedding inviton to Dudley and Hannahs wedding,

The day arrived, Harry never thought he would see the day he would be attending Dudley, Dudley the boy who picked on him for so many years, the boy that always thought he was better than Harry, he was attending his wedding Harry couldn't get over it.

As the ceremony began, a late comer can rushing in, Harry turned round to see, much to his and Dudleys surprise it was his Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia.

**Chapter 7 **

After the wedding they all went back to Dudleys and Hannhs house, Harry and Ginny stayed well clear of Vernon and Petunia, they were the last people Harry wanted to see. Dudley went up to his dad and said "didn't think you would bother coming after everything that has happened". Vernon replied "We wanted to see what was so special about this this Hannah", ,his eyes looked at Harry, "what is he doing here". "Dad please me and Harry get on so well now, you have to accept that I am married to a witch, and me and Harry finally get on, if you can't get lost and never come back". Vernon took he wives hand and left, he couldn't accept the fact that his son and nephew was so happy and he wasn't. Dudley and Harry were glad to be shot of them and this time for good.

**Chapter 8 **

Months had passed since the events of Dudleys wedding and Harrry had proposed to Ginny and there big day was arriving. So much was happening in so little time, Hannah and Ginny were both pregnant, he was soon going to be marrying the woman of his dreams. He was finally starting to love his life.

His wedding arrived and it was one of the best days of his life, then the day came that Ginny was giving birth to there first child.

It was all happening to fast Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed since the Battle of Hogwarts

**Chapter 9 **

Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby boy called James Sirius Potter and Hannah gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called Lucia Dursley. Ginny and Hannah spend many days together as there children grew up as they both knew one day they would both attend Hogwarts School together. One day they had all gathered in the leaky cauldron. When they were Dudley pulled Harry to one side and said "Harry please become my daguthers godfather, it would mean the world to me if you did" Harry was shocked he didn't know what to say.

**Chapter 10 **

Harry couldn't believe how much his life has changed in so little time. He had a wife, an beautiful baby son, a goddaughter and a cousin who he finally got along with. Everything was going right nothing could ruin it.

One day they all had a get together and Harry invited his best friend Ron and his girlfriend Hermione round as well.  
They all got talking about what was happening and Hermione feel in love with James and Lucia. Ron suddenly out of no where said , "I have an annoucment to make". Everything feel silent no one knew what to say.

**Chapter 11**

"Don't leave us in suspense then tell us" said Ginny. Ron didn't know how to tell his sister and his best friend. "Oh for god sakes Ron just tell them!" said Hermione. "Fine" said Ron " Me and Hermione…are…we are….." he conutied. "God sake Ron! We are getting married he proposed to me last night". "Aw congrats" said Ginny, Hannah and Dudley. Harry stayed silent he didn't know what to think., his two best friends getting married, was kind of weird. He just stood there, he couldn't find the words to speak, he walked out of the room and just stood there staring.

**Chapter 12**

Harry just stod there he didn't know what to say or do, Ron came over to him "aren't you happy for me? I am finally marrying the girl of my dreams". "Of course I am, its just ….. just.. gonna take a bit of getting used to, we have been best friends for years, all three of us".

After a few months the big day for them arrived, Ginny, Harry and James all attended the ceremony and reception, it was a good day. Harry still thought it was weird, his two best friends for years, married, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

He had to get used to it, for his sake, for the sake of his family, it was gonna be hard but it would get easier.

**Chapter 13 **

9 months after there wedding Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she named Rose, she was everything Hermione could of wanted. She had a beautiful baby girl and Ginny was due to give birth to her second child any day soon.

Harry still coundlnt believe how fast everything was happening, he had everything, life was prefect. Just days after Hermione gave birth Ginny gave birth to there second Albus Serveus Potter.

Everything was happening so fast, Hannah was about to give birth to there second child, they were gonna call him Harry, after him. Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed.

**Chapter 14**

Years passed and Harry got used to the idea of his two best friends being married, they where all one big happy family and Harry couldn't be happier. He had a prefect one, daughter, he had a family, at last , he had people he could call family.

The time had come for James and Lucia to turn 11, this meant nothing to Dudley cause he didn't understand, but turning 11 in the wizarding world meant you get to attend a magical school, for James and Lucia they were attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizarding. As the day appoarched he was gonna give the letter to james as his present. Harry could still remember the timres when his uncle wouldn't give him his letter. He was never going to be like that, he would learn from other peoples mistakes.

**Character 15 **

Harry couldn't believe the smile of James face when he opened the letter, he couldn't help think back to when he first got his letter, all the lies his uncle told, he couldn't think about that now, he had to be happy for him son. Just two days after his birthday Harry and Ginny took James to Diagon Alley along with Hannah, Lucia and Dudley, Dudley had a no clue what he was doing, all this was new to him, it was strange, a alley full of shops behind a wall whatever next he thought. They spend a wonderful afternoon buying al the things James and Lucia needed for school next month. Harry remembered the days he spend with Hagrid here and he will look forward to many more with his family.

**Chapter 16 **

As the day that James and Lucia were due to leave for Hogwarts grew closer and closer, Harry told them so many stories about when he was there and about all the time they had with his good friend Hagrid. James and Lucia where so excited, they didn't know what to except, they couldn't wait to start learning spells, meeting all the teachers that had taught there dad and most importantly they couldn't wait to see Hagrid again, they had met Hagrid before of cause, as he was the godfather of James. For James the days he was gonna start his Hogwarts days couldn't come quicker.

**Chapter 17 **

September 1st came at last, today was the day Harry was taking his son to Platform 9 and three quarters, he had to do it all alone he wasn't going to let his son go through what he did. When they arrived at King Cross Station they met uo with Dudley, Hannah and Lucia, Dudley had clue what to do. He had never ran into a wall before, harry told him they could do it together. Harry, Ginny, Dudley and Hannah watched as their children boarded the train, it reminded them of the times they went. They stood and watched as the train left the platform, Ginny and Hannah shed a tear, there children were growing up and it was all going to go so fast.

**Chapter 18 **

They all headed out of King Cross Station, it was weird them leaving the station instead of going to Hogwarts.

About a week later, Harry recivced a letter from James. He couldn't wait to find out how his first week went.

Dear Mum, Dad and Albus,

Hogwarts is nothing like you said. I got into Gryffindor but Lucia…. Lucia was sorted into Hufflepuff, I am lost without her I don't know what to do, I wanna come home I hate it, its horrible, can I please come home? PLEASE?. Hagrid is just about the only friend I have, I suppose Professor Longbottom and McGongall are alright as well. But no one in my year talks to me, I am so lonely without Lucia, since arriving we met up about 5 times, I hate not seeing her.

Dad please help me I just want to come home if this doesn't improve.

James.

Harry was shocked, he never thought this would happen to his own son. He had to help his son but how?

**Chapter 19 **

Hannah and Dudley just sat around, it was quiet here without Lucia, they thought about how her and James where getting on everyday. Then an owl flow straight into the window, Dudley jumped out of his skin. He took the letter from his beak and then opened and read it.

Dear Mum, Dad and Harry,

Hogwarts is amazing, I am having the best time ever! I am just uspet over the fact I am a hufflepuff, and James is a Gryffindor, means we barely get to see each other anymore. Apart from that, the lessons are great everything is just GREAT! I love it here so much I don't eber want to come home!. I hope all is well at home and I hope you hear from James soon as he said he was going to write you a letter! Hope Harry is well. I miss you so much.

Lucia.

**Chapter 20**

Harry had no clue what to do, he knew how hard it was to settle into Hogwarts but he didn't think James would hate it as much as he did. He decided to go to Hogwarts, it was the only thig he could do. He wrote to Minerva McGongall

Dear Minerva,

After reciving a letter for James, I will be paying a visit to Hogwarts some time tin the next week.

James is not happy at all and before me and Ginny have to take him out of Hogwarts for good, I would like to discuss the matters with you. I cant believe him and Lucia where split up.

I look forward to hearing from you!

Harry

Harry sent the letter straight away, he waited for a reply. He couldn't get over the shock that James, his son James hated Hogwarts when he always loved it as a kid.

**Chapter 21**

Few days, Harry got a reply from McGongall saying he Ginny, could all visit Hogwarts. Then they all work out what to do about James.

As they set off Harry was excited to be going back to Hogwarts after such a long time. When they arrived the met McGongall at the gates and she lead them through to her office,

McGongall had no idea how much James was missing Lucia and how badly he hadn't settled in, she was rather shocked.

McGongall suggested that Harry and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts for a while so they could work out the best way to sort this out.

That's if they could sort it out.

**Chapter 22**

About two days later they were joined by Dudley and Hannah, Dudley couldn't believe he was finally at the famous Hogwarts. They all sat down together, him, Hannah, Harry, Ginny and McGongall they had no idea how to work

After an afternoon of working out what to do they decided to allow James into more of Lucia lessons so they could see more of each other.

They put this plan into action straight away and so many professors saw a change in James straight away.

Harry and Ginny left, Hogwarts two days later knowing that there son would start to enjoy Hogwarts.

**Chapter 23 **

Months had passed since they visted Hogwarts and they recivced much happier letters form James, they could rest knowing James was finally enjoying his time at Hogwarts. The house felt so empty with James it was very quiet but they had Albus to keep them busy. The time had come for James and Lucia to come home for Christmas, Harry couldn't wait to see his son again, he had missed him so much.

They all spend a wonderful Christmas together with Ginny parents, Molly and Arthur and the rest of there family.

Harry still cant believe how much his life has changed since the battle of Hogwarts.

**Chapter 24 **

After the Christmas break, Harry watched his son leave for Hogwarts yet again, he couldn't help but smile, he finally had something he could smile about in his life. He had everything he longed for so long, and he couldn't believe how fast his life was changing. He had a wonderful wife and two amazing sons. Nothing could ruin his life now, this was until there was a knock at the door, it just got lounder and louder, Harry jumped and ran and opened it. It was Vernon, his uncle.

**Chapter 25 **

What did he want Harry thought. Vernon came stroming in, closly forward by a badly beaten Dudley and Harrys aunt Petunia. What the hell had happened to Dudley, was it Vernon had he beaten his own son up? So many things were going through Harrys mind he just didn't know how to say it.

"We just seen Dudley in the street, he invited us back to his and Hannahs place to met Harry, he was bragging about Hogwarts and how amazing your world was" shouted Vernon. "this is all your fault, that he is changed, he isn't my son anymore, I don't know what he is".

Harry was shocked how was his fault? When he met up with Dudley all those years ago he was already in a relationship with Hannah? He was so confused he didn't know what to do.

**Chapter 26 **

"How is this my fault" harry screamed back. Ginny came running "shh your wake …" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Dudley. "What the bloody hell has happened?". "It was that vile thing that I am realted to, he clamed I have changed Dudley and he isn't his son anymore". Ginny was just as confused as Harry, thye had no clue what they had done. Ginny demanded everyone to leave, before she called the muggle police and got Vernon taken away. Vernon stormed out leaving Petunia and Dudley .

**Chapter 27 **

After everything that had happened everthing was silent. "I am so sorry about him" piped up Petunia. "Its not your fault!" Harry said. Petunia looked at her son and nephew and reliased how much they had grown up and how different they were, she had missed out on so much. "If you don't mind I would like to stay and learn more about this other world, I always hated it but maybe you could tell me what was so amazing about it". "Of course" said Ginny.

They spend all afternoon, telling Petunia about Lucia and James, Hogwarts, Hagrid they even told her about Diagon Alley. Petunia in the end said sorry to Harry, sorry for treating him wrong.

**Chapter 28 **

A week had passed since the day Vernon kicked off, and there was, yet again a knock at the door. Harry opened it and to his surprise it was Dudley, Hannah and petunia. "mums left dad" Dudley said stirght away. Harry was shocked, he never thought this would happen. "I told him I accepted Dudleys new and he told me to chose between him or Dudley and you" Petunia said. Harry was so shocked, the wirazding world had split his aunt and uncle. His aunt, the one that had hated magic and anything to do with it for so long had had a change of heart, he couldn't believe it. Was it all to good to be true?

**Chapter 29**

Harrys life was just full of surpirses, his cousin marrying a witch, his best friends getting married, his aunt turning against his uncle what was going to happen next? He had no clue. A loud bang made him jump, it was James arriving with a letter, a letter addresses to Ginny.

Why was James writing to Ginny and not him? Had something happen to him and he didn't want his dad worrying about it?. He dicded just to rip it open and it said in massive

"DAD GIVE THIS LETTER TO MUM , I wanna ask her something, please dad?"

Harry was shocked, how did he knew? His son was all to clever for him. He just sat there and wondered what his son wanted to tell Ginny.

Chapter 30

Dear Mum,

Please don't tell dad, he told me I wasn't allowed to so much as look at girl. But I think I am in love with this girl, I don't know what to do I have never felt like this before. Its so weird mum, what do I do? Mum I begging please help me, do I ask this girl out? But I don't want to hurt Lucias feelings. Mum this is making my life hell

Please get back to me soon

Love James.

Ginny was shocked that was the last thing she was excepting from her son. She didn't have a clue what to say or do? Should she tell Harry? She just didn't know.

Chapter 31

Dear Mum,

Don't tell Dad any of this, I am not sure if it is true. But I think James has fallen in love with Adele Longbottom. Mum I don't wana lose James, he is the best friend I have ever had, I am crying my eyes out whilst writing this … mum I don't know what to do, I don't wanna lose him but what about if he is in love? I don't wanna ruin his happiness?

Mum I am upset and confused. Please help me.

Sorry about the tears

Lucia,

Hannah was shocked, James in love? Harry would kill him if he found out. She didn't know how to help her daughter.

**Chapter 32**

Hannah was shocked, she folded the letter and put it in her pocket, then ran to the lounge and started writing a letter to Ginny.

Dear Ginny,

HARRY GIVE THIS TO GINNY!

This is true? About James falling in love with Adele Longbottom? Harry will kill him if he finds out. Well I am writing to you to tell you Lucia has found out and she is so upset, she is scared she will lose James for good. Ginny I don't know what we should do but whatever we need to sort this out but they want to come home. I don't remember us being like this when we went there.

Please reply soon.

Hannah.

Ginny didn't know what to do when she recviced the letter, Lucia upset, she was going to tell James to go for it if he loved her but she couldn't stand the thought of Lucia feeling like that. She decided to turn to her mum for advice. She knew her mum would knew what to do. But before she had a chance she looked for the letter from James, it was gone.

**Chapter 33**

She looked all over for the letter, she couldn't find it anywhere. She was starting to panic so badly. Then Harry walked into the room with the letter in his hand. "And when was you going to tell me about this" said Harry. "As soon as I have worked out what to do" said Ginny. "I have already replied to him telling him if he loves her go for it, I waited years to get with you I want have the same for my son". " But, but….." Ginny couldn't speak. "But nothing I want the best for my son." Said Harry. "Lucia doesn't want him to get a girlfriend, she is alrleady usept cause she knows he likes her" Ginny blurted out.

Harry was knocked back he just realised what he did done. He would crush Lucia and end up losign his cousin and aunt again.

**Chapter 34**

Ginny refused to speak to her husband, she took Albus and left for her mum and dads house. "Send me a letter when you have sorted this mess out" and with that she stormed out of the house. Harry burst out into tears, he had everything and now he was going to lose it all because he was so stupid.

He wrote a letter to James saying how Lucia felt, what else could he do? James would get over his crush in a few weeks.

He hated how he could just lose everything, why had he been so stupid? He could of just let Ginny sort this out. He hated himself.

**Chapter 35**

Harry was a mess, his wife refused to speak to him, he couldn't see his son. About a week later, he reicvced a letter from James saying he loved Adele but he couldn't ruin a friendship over it, he was going to wait to ask her out. Wait till at least there second year.

Harry was speechless he got his quill and started writing a letter to Ginny.

Dear Ginny,

I love you so much, I miss you so much, please come back. I am so sorry for everything I did I cant live without you and Albus. I have spoken to James and everything is sorted. Please Ginny, please come home! I am a toally mess without you here. Please?

I love you to the end of the earth and back.

Hope you and Albus are allright.

Your messed up husband, Harry.

Harry send the letter straight away, he just sat and waited for a reply. There was a knock at the door, it was his best friends Ron and Hermione.

**Chapter 36**

Harry thought it was Ginny. "what do you want" he shouted. "Ginny is a mess Harry, what the bloody hell have you done?" shouted Ron. "You have done this harry, you messed up everything, I wil be shocked if Ginny does come back to you! She doesn't desrve someone like you" shouted Hermione. "You couldn't just let her sort this out, you had to ruin it didn't you, DIDN'T YOU." Shouted Ron. Harry just burt out into tears, he knew this was his fault, he had ruined everything. He didn't know what to do, he wanted his wife and son back so badly. There was a loud bang as Hermione and Ron stormed out. Was that it they came round to shout at him and just left?

**Chapter 37**

Harry had no clue what to do. Dudley was clueless to why he was so upset?.

Two weeks after his and Ginnys arugment, he returned home and there was Ginny, Molly and Arthur sat in his front rom. "Ginny, GINNY your back," shouted Harry.

"she stupidly decided to forgive you for everything you did, but If you upset her again, ill makes sure she never comes back" said Arthur.

With that Molly and Arthur left. Harry was os happy, he had his wife and son back. Finally. He showed Ginny the letter and Ginny was proud of him, he sorted it out by himself.

Harry couldn't believe he had been he had everything back at last.

**Chapter 39 **

Months passed since the argument between Ginny and Harry, they put it all behind them and were looking forward to having James back for the summer. Out of know where a owl came flying through the lounge window. It was a letter from James.

Dear Mum and dad,

I have gotten over this girl and she has asked me out. I don't know what to do anymore, I cant wait to come home, I am so confused, this is all to me. What do I do? I feel bad turning her dad

Apart from that I don't wanna leave next month, I love it her its amazing and wil miss it all so much over the holidays!

A very confused James

Ginny and Harry were shocked they didn't know what to do or say.

**Chapter 40 **

Ginny told her son just to go with what he wanted, did he want to go out with her and lose Lucia?.

A month had passed by and they were headed off to King Cross Station to met James and Lucia off the Hogwarts Express, when they saw him they ran up to him and gave him a massive hug, they were so pleaseded to see him. He wouldn't stop going on about the things that had happened all the way home.

They were all looking forward to one long summer together as a family.

**Chapter 41**

The summer holidays went all to quickly for James and Lucia they were soon about to set of for there second years at Hogwarts. This time it was Albus, Jamess younger brother and Rose, jamess cousin first year at Hogwarts. James was excited to be going as was Lucia. Albus on the other hand was a mummys boy and didn't want to leave her.

The all boarded the train and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Petunia, Hannah and Dudley stod and watched.

Harry still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in 19 years since the battle of Hogwarts. He had everything he always wanted and nothing was gonna ruin it.

**Chapter 42**

They stood and watched Albus set off for his first year at Hogwarts, they couldn't believe it. As they all stood and watched the train leave the station, they just stood there in silence, know one knew what to say or do. They watched as the train set of into the distance, then they turned round and left the platform. As they headed out of the train station they had no clue what to except this year, no Albus or James, it was going to be a queit year. Well so they thought.

D1 D2

D3 D4

D5 D6

D7 D8

D9 D10

D11 D12


End file.
